Break Your Heart
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: What can you say about Kaylee Hampton? That she's competitive, sexy as hell, wild, frisky, arrogant and one of the best damn hunters out there. There's no wonder Kaylee and Dean are in competition when it comes to hunts and...other things. Dean/OC
1. Not if I break your first

Dean walked into the bar and just as he expected, she was there in all her glory. Man what he wouldnt do to have her for one night. She was the one and only girl that could give Dean Winchester a run for his money but he loved a good challenge and was never one to walk away empty handed. Dean walked through the bar that was packed full of hunters but never gave any of them a second look. He had one thing and one thing only on his mind, Kaylee Hampton.

_Three Months Earlier_

_Kaylee loaded up her car and went back to make sure her room was clear. As always, she made sure her tracks were covered. Her parents had taught her well before retiring from the world of hunting three years ago. They wanted her to quit also but she loved the way she felt after a hunt. She loved the rush she got everytime she went after those evil sons of bitches and saved lives. There wasn't one thing she would change out her life._

_She closed the trunk and heard a familiar car pull up behind her and she smiled as she heard a door slam, "Late to the dance again Winchester". Kaylee turned around and leaned against the trunk with her hand folded over her chest._

_"Oh sweetheart I wasn't late, maybe sometimes I just like to watch." Dean said and walked over to her. _

_"What, you need someone to show you how it's done?" She said with a cocky smile. She and Dean had been competing for years in more ways than one. Kaylee didn't want to brag but she was by far in the lead and loved every minute of it. She knew he wanted her and she would never admit it but she wanted him too._

_Dean moved in closer and was inches from her face, "What else can you show me? I would love to see what you got." He had her boxed in both hand resting on the truck on each side of her. She looked at him and truth be told she would love to have a go around with him but she wanted him to work for what he wanted. She was never one to make anyone work but she knew Dean was up to the challenge._

_"I just bet you would." She pushed him away and walked around to the drives side door. Kaylee made sure to put that extra shake in her step. She knew he would be watching, "Dean why do you try so hard? You know I am only going to break your heart."_

_Dean grabbed his keys from his pocket and just shook his head, "Not if I break yours first sweetheart." He said as he headed back to his car._

_She watched him go and bit her lip trying to control the erdge to drag him back into the motel room and fuck him all night, "Catch you on the next one?" She called out and he turned to her._

_"Not if I catch you first". Dean got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Once inside her car Kaylee smiled to herself. Everything was a game to Dean but this was one she would certainly lose. Everyone knew that girls had way more control than guys and she was going to prove it one way or another._

Present

Dean contiuned to make his way through the bar and it wasn't long before she spotted him walking over to her, "About fucking time you showed up Winchester. I was wondering what was taking you so long." she said and handed him a beer.

"You know me; I love to make a good entrance." Dean took a sip and noticed the guy behind her not looking to happy about him talking to Kaylee. Dean didn't care, "But I do have to say, I love it when a woman waits for me." he wispered into her ear.

"Awe Dean, don't flatter yourself. I wait for no one and you know that." With that said Kaylee turned around and went back to talking to the guy that she was thinking of making her next conquest.

Dean just watched as flirted and part of him felt sorry for the guy but then again it was his fault for being so stupid to actually believe anything that was coming out of her mouth. Kaylee knew how to get what she wanted.

Dean gave the guy a "Good Luck" nod before walking over to the bar and ordering two shot of whiskey. "So Dean what bring you here?" Ben the bartender asked.

"Just in the area and thought I would stop by and see what's going on." Dean turned around and saw that Kaylee was looking over at him and her grinned at her.

Ben was wiping down some glasses and smiled as he watched the two, "Don't tell me you guys are still at it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean.

"You and Kaylee. Are you two still in that stupid competition to see who is better at what?"

Dean smiled and took the shots, "I don't know what you are talking about but I can tell you this, I will..sorry would win every time."

Truth was they were still at it. Kaylee and Dean were a lot alike in everyway possible. Both thought they were the best looking thing one two legs, both knew they were the best hunters and that is exactly the reason the avoided any kind of physical or emotional relationship with the other. More than anything they wanted each other but they knew that the next morning it would be one big race to the door.

* * *

As the hours past, Dean watched as the guy Kaylee was talking too left and she came and sat beside him, "What happened to your date?" Dean asked drinking his beer.

"Not really my type."

"I thought anyone with a dick was your type" Dean said with a smile and she rolled her eye.

"If that was true then I would be going home with you now wouldn't I but if you must know, I think I talked to him to much. He became less attractive by the minute and I am not that drunk to go down that road."

"Awe did he turn you down sweet cheeks?" Dean asked and stuck out his lip.

"No one turns me down Dean." She got off her stool and straddled one of his legs. She moved as close as she could to him but just far enough that their lips weren't touching "Would you?"

"I never had the offer."

"Too bad you never will." She said and moved off of him, "So Ben I am dieing here. What do you go for me?"

Ben pulled out a folder from under the bar and handed it to Kaylee. She opened it and Dean leaned over her shoulder to get a better look, "Do you mind?" she asked looking back at him.

"Not at all. Plus this way I get to see a nice view." He said looking down her tank top.

"You are such a perv. Anyways," she began reading and looked up at Ben, "Really Ben? Of all cases you give me this one."

"What? I think you are the best for the job." He said and looked at Dean who was smiling, "I mean I could give it to Dean." He said.

Both of the men were looking at her with big smiles on their faces, "Three strippers are missing and you think I am best for the job? Thank for that."

"Oh come on Kaylee. Take one for the team." Dean said and grabbed another beer. "Hey I may even tag along and help."

"I bet you will." Kaylee knew what she would have to do and having Dean along would make things go faster, "Alright Winchester lets see what you are made of. Oh and keep it in your pants until we are done."

"Fine but I am driving."

"Fine by me. I have always loved that car." She said and walked over to the door. Dean watched as she walked off admiring her ass every step of the way.

"Try not to get into trouble." Ben said and Dean winked.

"Me and her, things are bound to get interesting." Little did they know, this was the start of a whole new level of their competition.


	2. Loosen up my Buttons Baby!

Dean and Kaylee pulled up in front of the strip club and were shocked at how big the place actually was, "So you think you are going to be able to get in?" Dean asked and she smiled at him and opened the passenger door to get out, "Hey…" he yelled and she turned back to him, "I guess I finally get to see what you have to offer. Make it good baby" he said.

Kaylee crawled back into the car and got as close as she could to Dean, "Just remember, no touching" she said and licked his bottom lip before crawling back out and slamming the door.

Dean watched her go before pulling around front and going inside. This was one show he wasn't going to miss. Too bad they were on a case.

The stripper entrance was in the back so before knocking on the door, Kaylee changed in the ally into a red leather dress and made sure to leave it unzipped half way down, "Ok girls, don't let me down" she said adjusting herself before knocking on the door.

A large man opened the door and bit his lips as he looked her up and down, "What can I do for you or better yet, what can you do for me?" He asked and as hard as it was not to get sick at the sight of him, Kaylee just smiled and walked over to him.

"You give me a job and I am sure we can work something out." She said seductively.

"Sweetheart you are on in ten minutes" he said and moved aside, letting her in the door.

As she walked by, he smacked her ass hard and it was all she could do to keep from kicking him where it hurt the most but she just let out a soft moan and turned to him, "Next time...do it harder." She said and walked down the long hallway.

When Kaylee walked into the dressing room, she looked around, "Why do I get myself into these situations?" She signed to herself and sat her bag down.

"First night?" Someone asked and she turned around to see a half naked woman in front of her.

"Um...yeah. Am I that obvious?"

"Don't worry sweetie. With a body like that, you're going to knock them dead. I'm Carmen by the way."

"Kaylee" she said and shook the girls hand.

"Its Bubble first night too" Carmen said and pointed to the corner where a tall red head was adjusting herself. "She is the third new girl this week. Well you make four. No one seems to make it past the first night."

"Why not?"

"Don't know. Maybe they just move on the bigger and better thing but here's the weird thing that has some of the girls worried. All the girl have had the same mark on their back."

Kaylee looked over and noticed the symbol, "Succubus" she said.

"What?"

"Umm…it sucks that I took a bus here." Kaylee said covering her tracks, "Why does that worry you guy?"

"Well they must be from the same agency."

"What do you mean?"

"Professional dancers."

Kaylee just looked at her but did say anything. How the hell can someone be a professional stripper? She was betting that Miss Bubbles was exactly who they were after.

* * *

Dean walked into the club and looked around. It was dark and the lights were bright. It wasn't your average strip club. Most of the men were in business suits drinking martinis.

He spotted a empty couch and took and seat. It wasn't long before a waitress walked over with nothing on but a g-string and stars covering her nipple, "Hey there sexy. What can I get you? Besides my number." Dean was finding it hard to look at her face. He just kept telling himself they were working.

"Whiskey...neat"

"Coming right up sugar" she said and walked off. Dean smiled to himself thing this was the best job ever.

He continued to look around the room for Kaylee and then when he looked over to the left, she saw her on stage in a red leather dress and suddenly felt his jeans tighten when she unzipped the dress, "Good God.." he said and locked eyes with her. She smiled at him and slowly walked off the stage and over to him as "Buttons" continues to play.

_You say you're a big boy but I can't agree_

_'Cause the love you said you had ain't been put on me_

_I wonder, am I just to much for you, wonder_

_If my kiss don't make you just wonder_

_What I got next for you_

_What you want to do?_

Kaylee was down to nothing but a small red lace bra and a matching thong. She straddled his lap and smiled at what she felt. She knew she could have so fun with this, "Miss me?" She asked as she began to grind against his lap, "I think someone did" she said as she bit her lip and closed her eye as she continued to rock her hips to the music.

Dean felt himself getting hotter by the minute. She was going to kill him before this was over. He was beginning to find it hard to keep his hand to himself.

Kaylee decided before they got back to work she would at least give him one more show. She reached behind her and unsnapped the bar and tossed it behind her.

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_

_I can see just like most guys your game don't please_

_Baby can't you see how these clothes are fitting on me_

_And the heat coming from this beat_

_I'm about to blow I don't think you know_

She leaned against him, her breast pressing against his chest and she whispered into his ear, "I think I found who we are looking for."

Dean turned his hear and glared at her, "Do you really have to ruin this for me now?"

"Sorry but playtime is over. Time to work"

"Ok so what do we do?" He asked and was finding it hard to focus with her still rubbing against him, "Would you stop?"

"Fine" she said and got off him, "Just watch out for Bubbles" Kaylee said and picked her bra up, "Meet me in the back in five."

"Who the hell is Bubbles?" He yelled to her but she didn't hear him, "This is fucking great. They all look like Bubbles."

* * *

Dean walked around the club and didn't see anyone that looked suspicious. He decided to go and find Kaylee to see if she had found anything else, "Leaving so soon baby." Someone said and he turned to see a beautiful redhead smiling at him.

"Just getting some air. Its getting pretty heated in there." Dean said and she grabbed the back of his neck.

"Baby you have no idea." She said and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away from here and looked into her eyes. Every part of him was saying walk away but he couldn't. Dean kissed her hard again and new his was in deep shit.

Bubbles lead him into the back room and ripped open his shirt, "Tell me you want me"

"I want you" Dean said as she pushed him onto a couch and straddles his lap. She ran her nails down his chest causing him to moan.

"Well tonight, I am all yours and you….well you are forever mine."

* * *

Kaylee had changed back into her regular clothes and was wondering what was taking Dean so long but she knew, "Damn it Dean!" she said and ran through the hall way looking in every room. "Dean where are you?"

Finally she can across one door that was locked, "Son of a bitch!" he back against the wall and looked at the door, "Alright, here goes nothing" she walked toward the door and kicked it open. She stood there in shock for a minute until her heard the moan coming from the other side of the room, "Hey!" she yelled and the succubus looked up at her.

"I am sorry but this is a private party."

"Hey I love a good party. Mind if I join." Kaylee said and walked over to her and they were face to face.

"I know what you are and what he his. You're hunter."

"A you're a slut who cant get a man unless she drugs him." Kaylee said and reached for her knife but the succubus knocked it out of her hand.

They continued to roll around on the floor, punching and kicking. Kaylee noticed that Dean was finally starting to come around and she knew she had to get to him before the succubus did. Kaylee kicked her one more time as hard as she could and ran over to Dean and slapped him, "Snap out of it!" she said and saw Bubbled get up and was walking over to her. She grabbed Dean's face and kissed him hard. He finally stated to come around and kiss her back, "Ok…." she said trying to push Dean away, "maybe later Dean." Kaylee pulled back long enough to see that the succubus had weakened. She ran over and grabbed her knife then stuck it deep into the succubus' heart causing her to burst into flame.

Kaylee got off her and walked over to Dean, "What the hell happened?"

"Well….I saved your ass from a succubus named Bubbles."

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, "I am never living this down am I?"

"Not a chance. Let's go hot stuff."

Dean and Kaylee where headed to find a motel and Kaylee looked over to see Dean sitting really uncomfortable, "Are you ok there Dean? You seem a little...tense." She knew exactly what was wrong. This wasn't the first time she had came across a succubus.

"Does it look like I am alright?"

As much as she loved watching him suffer as long as she could, she decided to play nice. Kaylee moved over in the seat and leaned close to his ear, "Maybe there is something I can do to help you with your little problem" she took his ear lobe between her teeth and bit down, causing him to grown.

"Please don't fuck with me right now"

She continued to nip and kiss his ear and neck while her hand traveled down to the front of his jeans. Dean gripped the steering wheel and swore he was going to kill her if she was messing with him.

Kaylee unzipped his jean, releasing him and took is hard cock in her hand, "Feeling any better yet?" She asked and she knew by the look and his face the answer to that question.

Before Dean could attempt to get another word out, he watch as her head lowered and she took him into her mouth, "Shit…." he grunted out and felt like he could cum right then and there.

Dean tried to focus as hard as he could on the road as she continued to bob her head. They girl had skills.

Without realizing it, Dean was now hitting 80 MPH and neither of them was slowing down. He felt himself getting close but didn't want this to end so soon.

He grabbed the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair hoping it would calm him down. Kaylee knew what he was trying to do so she sucked harder and flicked her tongue over his tip.

Dean began to grip her hair and steering wheel as hard as he could, "Don't...don't stop" he moaned out and with any warning, he let go but she continued to suck him which made him cum even harder, "Fuck!" he yelled out and pulled her hair. She loved it.

When he was done, she sat up and moved back over to her side of the car and wiped her mouth, "Fell better?" She said and she could see the sweat dripping from his forehead.

"I guess you could say that but I think I own you one"

"Who know...maybe you will get your chance"

When they pulled up to the motel, Kaylee got out of the car but Dean didn't move, "You sleeping in the car?"

"No you go ahead. I will be there in a second." He watched as she closed the door and walked into the office. Once she was out of sight, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "Damn I really own her one."

**So it begins : ) Please review and let us know what you think. Reviews keep us going!**


	3. I'll Finish You Off If You Finish Me

When Dean woke up the next morning, he got dressed and headed to Kaylee's room next door to see exactly what the plans were for the day. Her door was unlocked so he was sure she must already be up so he walked in the room, "Kaylee?" Just as he said he name he hurt the bath water turn on and a smile appeared across his face.

He walked toward the bathroom and the door was slightly open. He heard the water turn off and Kaylee let out a soft moan. When he looked in, he saw her leg draped over the side of the tub and her hand traveling across her breast, "I had a feeling you would be in here sooner or later" she said and Dean pushed the door open and leaned against the frame. "Who knew you were the peeping tom type?"

"I have a feeling you like it." he said and bit his lip as he watched her hand cup her breast. Kaylee bit her lip as she rolled her nipple between her finger tips, "I think you are enjoying far too much" he said.

Dean walked over to the tub and knelt down beside her. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a hard, wet kiss while the other and joined hers on her breast.

As they continued to kiss he forced her to pinch her nipple even harder. Kaylee moaned into his mouth as she felt herself become even more turned on.

Dean pulled away from her mouth. Their eyes were lock as he took her own hand off her breast, "Let me…after all I do owe you one." he said before dropped his head and taking one of her large breast into his mouth.

Kaylee gasp at the feeling of his tongue moving over her hardened nipple. He mouth was warm and it alone was almost enough to make her cum right then.

He took her nipple between his teeth and bit down softly. Kaylee arched into him, "Harder..." she said and Dean was happy to comply.

As he bit, suck, and lick, his hand began to dance down her chest and stomach until it disappeared into the water. Kaylee watched with anticipation as he released her breast and smiled at her.

Dean was moving his has ever so slowly against her inner thigh causing Kaylee to get inpatient, "Touch me Dean...please"

"Where baby? Tell me what you want."

Kaylee moved her hand over to the back of his head and pulled him to her forcefully, "I want your fingers fucking my pussy deep." She kissed him and began to suck on his tongue as if it was his now throbbing cock. Dean took one finger and stuck it into her quickly causing her to jump.

"Is that what you want?"

"Fuck yes!" She said and he began to move his finger in and out. Kaylee started moving against his hand. Her clit was rubbing against his palm and it felt so good. She leaned her head back and closed her eye, "Dean..." she moaned and the sound of his name coming from her lips was almost enough to make him want to take her into the bedroom and fuck her hard. As tempting as it was, that was one territory he wasn't going to cross into. Not yet at least.

When Dean withdrew his finger, Kaylee moan in disapproval, "Don't worry baby. I'll fix it." he assured her as he replaced one finger with two.

"Oh...shit". Kaylee bit her lip and Dean's rhythm became more frantic. The water was thrashing around her and she bucked into his hand.

"You're going to cum for me Kaylee?" Dean asked as he used his thumb to circle her clit, "Damn you're so tight around my fingers."

"Don't stop...oh fuck...please don't stop!"

Dean felt her walls tighten even more around him and she moaned even louder. He felt his jeans tighten as his cock began to throb.

When Kaylee came down for her high, she looked over at Dean and smiled, "I think you can say we're even"

Dean withdrew his finger and stood up, "Sweetheart this is just the beginning" he walked out of the bathroom leaving Kaylee speechless.

After finally finishing getting ready, Kaylee met Dean out at the car and he was grinning ear to ear, "Enjoy your bath?" he asked and she walked closer to him.

"I would have enjoyed it better if you would have joined me." Kaylee walked around and got into the impala.

They drove a few blocks down to a diner and went inside. They took a booth in the back and ordered their food when the waitress came over. Kaylee removed her shoe looking at Dean as he read through the paper and she smiled as he jumped feeling her foot wander its way up his leg. He gave her a look as in what are you doing and she just gave him an innocent smile and bit her finger playfully.

Her foot made it to his inner thigh and lightly massaged it. He looked back at her and she was looking out the window like she wasn't doing anything.

"You think this is funny?" he asked.

She looked back at him and looked at him confused. "What?"

"What you're doing."

She moved her foot farther up and he jumped again feeling her foot connect softly with his balls. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She softly massaged his balls through his jeans and he put his head in his hands trying to concentrate. He could easily throw her foot off of him but deep inside he wanted her to keep going.

She felt him harden by her foot and she grinned. She moved her foot against the bulge in his pants and pushed against it. He replaced his moan with a cough and he looked at her like he was going to kill her.

She moved her foot faster against him and the arm on the table he was leaning on slipped and he caught himself. He felt himself getting close.

_Holy shit she's just using her foot and its getting me off. Fuck!_

Kaylee watched the sweat beads drop slowly down his temple and she bit her bottom lip.

It took a lot for Dean not to release himself right there and force her to finish him off by touching him.

Dean ran a hand through his hair knowing he was close and tried to concentrate on something else other than the pleasure he was feeling. His left hand gripped the bottom of the table and he hid his face in his other hand as he bit his bottom lip and came. Kaylee watched him struggle as he came and the table shook a bit as his hand gripped it forcedly. Once she knew he was done she pulled her foot away and put it back in her shoe.

The waitress came back with their order and noticed the sweat on Dean's forehead. "Are you ok sir?"

"Fine," he squeaked then cleared his throat and smiled up at her, "Fine." He nodded and she walked away.

He looked at Kaylee who was chewing on a piece of bacon and glared at her. "This isn't over."

"I didn't plan on it being over that soon baby," she said smiling as he got up and walked to the bathroom to get up. She smiled to herself knowing she had accomplished almost embarrassing Dean in a public place and making him cum.

She sighed and heard her phone ringing. She dropped her bacon and picked it up. "Hello… "What?"… "Who." She said and began to tear up. Dean came back ready to flip a little on her for staining his boxers and now he had to get a new pair which meant more laundry when he saw her tearing up and staring at nothing as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Dean as he sat down.

"That was….umm….that was Ben. Tom Miller is…he's dead Dean."

Tom Miller was a life long friend of the Winchesters and Hampton's. He knew anything about everything and if he was dead, they knew it was something bad.

Dean was speechless and knew he should call his dad but right now he just wanted to find out who did this.

"Let me ask you Kaylee, what are your plans from here?"

"I…well I don't know but I know it included finding this son of a bitch."

"Then let's go."

"What? You mean us work together?" This was dangerous territory for them.

"Why not? It will go a lot faster plus we work well together."

Kaylee looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "You mean I can save your ass."

"Not this time baby. I plan on redeeming myself."

"Well alright them. Let get to it Winchester."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews you guys! They feed the muses! Please keep a look out for Who Said Three Is A Crowd? If you like this and you like Dean Winchester's Guardian Angels Get Mine Get Yours story then you will definitely enjoy reading that one. We have banners up on our profile. It will be a one shot…maybe two-shot story of a crazy wild night Roxy, Kaylee and Dean have. Please Review :)


	4. Public Affection In Front Of Dad

Dean and Kaylee had been driving for almost 12 hours straight when they finally decided to get a room so Dean could sleep a couple hours because he refused to let Kaylee drive his car.

Kaylee was in the small motel room sitting at the small table making calls trying to find out any information they could about what happened to Tom. So far no one knew anything but the fact that he was ripped apart in his home and no one knew what was after him or what he had that was so important.

She glanced over at Dean who was smiling and moaning in his sleep, "Dean?" she said but he never moved, "Only you would have a sex dream right now." She got up and walked over to the bed and shook him, "Hey wake up!" she yelled and his eyes snapped open.

Dean looked over and saw Kaylee standing beside him. He turned to the other side of the bed as if he was looking for something, "Weren't you just there?" he asked pointing at the side of the bed and Kaylee raise her eyebrow.

"No I wasn't and you need to get up so we can leave. We still have 200 miles to go so hurry up."

Dean swung his legs over the bed and scratched his head and looked over at Kaylee who was packing up, "Hey…have you ummmm talked to your friend in awhile?" he asked.

Kaylee turned around and glared at him, "Who?"

"You know your hunter friend. I think her name is…Roxy?" he asked and prayed she said yes.

"Dean what the hell are you talking about? I have never met anyone with that name," she said and looked at him, "What kind of dream did you have anyways?"

The last thing Dean wanted to tell her was that he had just had a threesome with her and a girl they neither had never met, "Its nothing. So what do you got?" he asked putting on his shoes.

"Nothing. No one seems to know who or I guess I should say what would go after Tom and the bigger question is how someone could get to him. I mean why him? He isn't even a hunter really."

"Yeah I know. I guess we better go find out."

* * *

When they got to Millerton, New York, they slip up. While Dean went to the morgue to check out the body, Kaylee headed to the library to see if by any chance something was going on in the small town.

After checking over the body and finding a small traced of sulfur, Dean got into his car and drove to the library to see if Kaylee had came up with anything.

When he walked in he saw her at a small desk reading over news papers. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with a short blue jean skirt and after the dream he had he was now even more turned on.

He walked over to her and sat down, "Find anything yet?" he asked and she jumped.

"Damn it Dean you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry but maybe I like seeing you jump around." He said and winked at her.

Kaylee just rolled her eyes, "You would. So what did you find?"

"No much but I did find traces of sulfur on his clothes so I called my dad."

"And?"

"And he didn't answer so I left a message."

"Oh ok, "she said. She had never met the famous John Winchester in person but she had heard he was one of the best hunters out there, "So it's a demon then? Great!" she said and got up, "I guess I am in the wrong section." She grabbed the books she had been looking at and walked toward the back.

Dean watched as she walked away, "Good God." He said to himself and followed her.

Kaylee was putting the books back when Dean grabbed her and turned her around to face him, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked and he kissed her hard. She kissed him back only for a second before pushing him away, "That must have been some dream you had but don't you think this can wait?"

"It can but I don't want it to plus I still owe your from the diner yesterday," he said and pulled her into a dark corner. He kissed her again and lifted her onto a small desk. He moved away from her mouth and began kissing her neck, "You taste so fucking good. You were so hot in my dream," he said as he moved down her neck to her chest, "I fucked you so hard."

"Oh God..." His words were making Kaylee so wet right now. She ran her fingers through his hair, "Dean we shouldn't do this here," she said but she was so turned on. Public sex was always a turn on for her but she knew the last thing they needed to do right now was sleep together. She was about to stop him when he pulled her shirt down and took her left nipple into his mouth, "Oh shit," she moaned out, "Dean we need to…we need to stop."

Dean pulled back and looked up at her, "Do you really want to stop?"

Every part of her was telling her that they should stop this now before they got too far but she couldn't, "No," she said and pulled him into a kiss. Dean reached between them and jerked open the button of her skirt as he sucked on her neck wanting to leave a mark.

Kaylee loved the way he was so forceful and took what he wanted. She was about to lift up and help him remove her skirt when she spotted a man looking at them, "Dean?" she said but he never looked up. "Dean stop/"

"Too late for that now," he said moving his hand up under her skirt.

"There's a creepy man staring at us."

"Let him watch," Dean said and pushed her panties aside but she managed to grab his hand, "Dont do this to me now," he grunted out.

"As much as I would love to finish this, I think that guys knows you," she said.

Dean turned around to see his dad staring at them, "Son of a bitch!" he said and pulled away from her, "Hey dad."

John just glared at the two, "We need to talk right now." Was all he said and he walked away.

"Was that..." Kaylee said she hopped off the desk and fixed her skirt.

"My dad?" Dean said, "Yeah and he is pissed." Dean looked at Kaylee before walking out of the library. He knew he was in deep shit.

**A/N: So the dream Dean had was from ...You stink like sex that is on our profile. Roxy is from a story that Dean Winchesters Guardian Angles has written but remember they have no relation to each other. It was just a one shot for fun so check it out. Also thanks for the review on the last chapter.**


	5. The Past Is What Haunts You

When Dean and Kaylee pulled up to the motel they had been staying at, Dean turned off the car and just sat there for a moment. Kaylee reached for the door but when she saw Dean wasn't moving she stopped, "Are you just going to sit here all day or are we just going to sit here like a couple of teenagers."

Dean looked over at her, "Sitting here all day did cross my mind but I can't."

"Do you really think your dad is pissed?"

"You obviously don't know my dad. He is always pissed." Dean said and got out of the car. He knew John was waiting on them in the room. When Kaylee reached for the room door he stopped her, "Ok when we get in there just let me do the talking."

"Why?"

"Because you will just say something stupid that will make things worse." Dean said and smiled at her.

"Hey I am great with dads thank you very much."

"Please don't sleep with my dad." Dean said and laughed.

"Oh that freakin hilarious Dean and I don't say stupid stuff." She said and walked into the room to see John Winchester sitting at the table and Kaylee turned to Dean, "You didn't tell me you got me a birthday present." Dean nudged her as John stood up.

"About time you two got back." John said and got up.

"Yeah we had to finish but some research right quick." Dean said and walked around Kaylee.

"Is that what they call it these days?" John said and looked at his son.

"Well I call it trying to have sex in a library but we didn't get that far." Kaylee begin to laugh but the two men just looked at her, "Wow tough crowd." She said and sat down on the bed.

"Dean, can you ask your…uh...girlfriend to step out of a minute. We need to talk."

Kaylee stood up and looked at John, "Ok Whoa...first off John….Can I call you John? That's great. Listen, I am not his girlfriend, no thanks to that big man and second I know more than you think I do John. Me and Dean are just….well I guess you could call us friend." She said and Dean just shook his head.

John glared at her and back at Dean, "You know me?"

"Well… heard of you I guess. My parents are Richard and Tammy Hampton."

"Really? I know them very well but I thought you were gone to college?"

"Yeah well they thought that too but it just didn't work out for me."

"Well…." John started and didn't really remember her name.

"Kaylee" she said, "don't worry you will learn it. All men do." Dean just sighed and sat on the bed.

"Ok well Kaylee I just need to speak with my son for a minute."

Kaylee just looked back at Dean and rolled her eyes, "Fine I saw a bar across the street. I will just go make some friends." She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Once she was gone, Dean knew by the look on his dad's face he was in deep shit, "Dean what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?"

"Well to me it looks like you are screwing around when you should be working." John snapped.

"I am not screwing around dad."

"Oh really. Then tell me why you decided to bring Kaylee along with you."

"It's nothing. We worked a case together last week and when we were done she got the call about Tom and we thought it would go a lot fast with two of us."

"How convenient Dean," John said and signed, "She is a distraction."

"No she isn't. She is damn good at what she does." John just grabbed his keys from the table, "Where are you going?"

"To finish finding out what killed Tom. Why don't you just leave this one to the grown ups. I will see you in the morning." John walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Kaylee was sitting at the bar talking to a guy she saw Dean walk in and take a seat, "Will you excuse me for a minute?" she asked the man and got up and walked over to Dean, "I am guessing things didn't go well?"

"You would guess right but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I will talk to you later." Dean said and ordered a glass of whiskey. Kaylee knew he was upset but she really didn't want to push.

As the night went by, Kaylee had made five hundred dollars at pool and was about ready to call it a night. She saw Dean still at the bar talking to a red head and she knew where this was going but by the look on his face he was far too drunk to take anyone home tonight.

She placed the pool stick on the table and walked over to them, "Hey guys."

"Kaylee what's up. I want you to meet a friend of mine. Kaylee this is….what was your name again."

"Carmen."

"Carmen right." Dean said and smiled at Kaylee, "Her name is Carmen."

"Yeah I got ears Dean," Kaylee said.

Dean stood up and fell into Kaylee and leaned close to her ear, "she has a place that we are going to go to in a minute." He said with a smile.

Kaylee just shook her head, "I don't think you are going anywhere tonight Dean but back to the motel."

"Hey I saw him first!" Carmen snapped at Kaylee, "You are just going to have to find someone else."

Kaylee pushed Dean back into the chair and walked over to her, "Listen Carmen, I am not letting him drive anywhere not even if your place was two minutes away. You two could end up in a ditch somewhere dead and I am not letting that happen to him! He is a good friend and I care about him too much to let him walk off with someone like you who is only worried about getting some dick then her own life." She leaned closer to Carmen their eyes staring into each others and a smirk that Dean would be proud of if he was sober enough came across her face and she said, "Plus you'll never be able to sum it up better than me."

Kaylee moved away from her and grabbed Deans hand. "Say goodbye to your new friend Dean."

"What? No, come on Kaylee…"

"Dean," she looked at him and leaned close to his ear, "come on. Don't make me embarrass you in here and make it so you can't get laid for a while."

Dean sighed irritated and nodded. "Alright, bye Carmen."

Kaylee pulled Dean out of the bar and helped him walk across the street back to the motel. She leaned him against the wall as she found the key to the room. She opened the door and grabbed him. "Let's go Dean."

She pulled him to the bed and made him sit. "You just need to sleep this all off ok?"

He looked at her and she felt a little sad for him knowing all this drinking was because of his father. "Kaylee…you said you cared about me."

She looked at him confused and then laughed. "Yes I did…about ten minutes ago. Did the threat to the red head just hit you?" She sat on her bed across from him taking off her shoes.

"No but I never knew."

"That I cared about you?" She nodded. "Of course I do. You're a good friend." She stood up and took her jeans off. Dean licked his lips watching her jeans fall to the floor. His eyes went straight to her face.

"How good of friends?"

She laughed. "Real good Dean."

"Really? Like how good is real good? Is it like holding hands friends good or is it hugging or making out in the backseat of the impala friend good?"

"That doesn't make any sense but if I had to pick one I would say," she leaned close to him, "hugging and making out in the backseat of the impala friend good." She kissed his lips lightly and went to pull away when Dean grabbed the back of her head and kissed her harder and deeper. His other hand grabbed her by the waist pulling her down onto his lap. Both of his hands rested on her waist and pulled her slightly on his lap. She moaned into his mouth and knew this wasn't right.

She pulled away still on his lap. "Dean, we can't do this right now. You're really drunk."

His hands rubbed up and down her sides and back. "No I'm not. Come on." He kissed her neck and moved down to her collarbone bone nipping a bit and then towards her chest, "You know you want it."

Kaylee closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her. She knew she had to stop this, "Dean we need to stop." She said and got off his lap.

"Oh come on Kaylee. I'm dying here."

"Listen I will make you a deal. You sleep it off and first chance we get I will make it up to you in ways you can even imagine." She said and kissed him one last time.

Dean fell back on the bed and let out a ground, "I will hold you to that." He said and it wasn't long before he was passed out. Kaylee smiled and shook her head and she climbed in next to him.

* * *

The next morning Kaylee woke up and looked over at Dean. She wasn't sure what John had said to him but she was pissed that he made Dean fell bad enough to drink they way he did. She slipped on her clothes and walked out the front door.

She hadn't been standing there long when John pulled up to the motel. He walked over toward her and she had a few thing she wanted to get off her chest, "Find anything out about Tom?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"A little more than you guys did I am assuming." He said in a judgmental tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just what it sounded like. While you and Dean were messing around, you should have been researching a little more than each other."

"What the hell did you say to him John?"

"I don't think that concerns you Kaylee."

"That's where you're wrong John. Dean happened to be a friend of mine and I don't like it when my friends are upset."

"You have no clue what you are talking about so I suggest you stay out of it." John tried to walk around her but she stopped him.

"I know a lot more than you think John. Don't think for a second I don't know all about you."

"I am telling you again Kaylee to stay out of it. My relationship with my son doesn't concern you so Im telling you to mind your business."

"Dean is my business! He's my friend!"

"Kaylee if he's you're really good friend have you told him about Billy."

Kaylee just froze, "How…..how do you know about Billy?"

"Lets say I have my ways too Kaylee. How he died in your arms after the werewolf had got to him..."

"Stop it."

John saw the hurt in her eyes and he never meant to bring that up. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved, "I'm sorry Kaylee I think...maybe because this whole situation with Dean is gonna cloud both your judgments and I don't want to see my son hurt knowing something had happened to you just like his mother."

"But John it's not like that. Me and Dean are not in love and will never be. Like I said we are just…."

"Friend? Yeah so I heard but whets going to happen when one or both of you realize it's more than that? Won't it be harder to leave each other then?" John just looked at Kaylee one more time and saw a single tear in her eye. He knew that he was just trying to protect them both.

Dean stood on the other side of the door and had heard every word that was said. He had never heard anyone stand up to his dad that way but then again he never had a friend like Kaylee before. He knew she was right that they weren't in love but he didn't want her to go. He enjoyed having her around and not just because of the benefits. She was fun and with her around he didn't feel so alone. He had to make sure she stayed and prove to John that he and Kaylee could work together without getting emotionally involved.

**A/N:Will she stay or will she go? Reviews are loved!**


	6. Friends Making Future Deals

When Kaylee and John walked back into the motel room, Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, "Did you find anything?" Dean asked his father.

"They had already cleaned up the place by the time I got there so it looks like we are going to have to do this the hard was."

Kaylee cleared her throat, "Guys I…." she started only to have John interrupt her.

"What we need to do is go down to the police station and see what they found out. I am assuming you already been to the morgue." He asked Dean.

"Hey guys…." Kaylee attempted yet again.

"Yeah I went but I found nothing there either."

"Hey Amateurs!" Kaylee yelled and both men looked over at her. "Well it's about damn time."

John sighed and looked over at her,"What is it now Kaylee?"

"What I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted by you two know it alls was I met this guy at the bar and ..."

"Kaylee I dont think this is the best time to share stories." Dean said.

If looks could kill, Dean was be six feet under by the look she gave him, "Do you mind Dean? Anyways, he just so happen to be a cop that was working the night Tom was murdered. Of course he said they had no lead but he did tell me this, one the floor there was something written in blood and it was J.W 248 but I don't know what that means but JW could mean John Winchester."

John ran his hand thought his hair, "248 was the number of a lock box we had a few years ago but I wasn't sure if he still had it or not."

"It's worth checking out." Dean said and looked over at his father, "I mean maybe Tom knew something was after him and left you something."

"Maybe" John said and grabbed his jacket, "You two just stay here and see what else you can dig but. I will be back as soon as I can."

Dean and Kaylee stood there and watched as John walked out the door, "Don't you think we should go with him?" Kaylee asked.

"No I have a feeling he may need to do this alone."

"So what are we supposed to do Dean, sit here with our thumbs up our asses?"

"No we need to see what else we can find."

"We have already done that Dean. There is nothing here. No omens or anything."

"Well we look again. We have to be missing something." Dean said and he watched as Kaylee crossed her arms and leaned against the desk with a sad look on her face, "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just been one of those shitty days I guess."

"So I heard." Dean said and walked over to her, leaning on the desk next to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kaylee looked up at him and knew he must have heard everything Jon had said to her outside, "Not really much to talk about. I guess you know everything."

"Why did you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"It was five years ago and before I met you so I didn't see that it was need to know information. I mean most people to say _hey i got my boyfriend killed a few years ago but it was nice meeting you_"

"He obviously meant a lot to you and I thought we were friends so why not tell me something like that." Dean said and nudged her a little, "Buddy"

"We are friends in a weird I want to see you naked way but it's just something I dont like to talk about. There is just not much to tell. I screwed up and that's it. Billy is dead because I wasn't doing my job."

Kaylee began to tear up and Dean put his arm around her, "Hey dont say that. This line of work is dangerous so don't blame yourself. These things happen and sometimes there is nothing we can do as much as we want to."

"Yeah but I should have don't something different and now your dad thinks that if I stay here the same thing will happen to you but that's crazy because things are different for us."

"Dads old," Dean laughed, "He thinks that if a guy and girl hang out and fool around they are like headed to the alter. I don't want you to leave. I like having you around."

Kaylee smiled up at him a wiped the tear from her eyes, "You just want me to stay around so you can sleep with me."

"Maybe that's part of it." He smiled and Kaylee pushed him away, "What at least I am honest."

"That's what I love about you Dean." She said and walked over to the bed.

"Aww you love me." Dean said as he walked over and lay next to her.

"Not like that but you're ok. I like being on the road with you too. Keeps things interesting."

"How interesting?" Dean said with a raised eyebrow.

Kaylee turned onto her side to face him, "I don't know. I guess I will just have to stick around and see." She leaned up and kissed him lightly. Kaylee pulled back and smiled at him, "So how long do you think we have before John gets back?"

"Long enough." Dean said before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her back into a deeper kiss as their hands were roaming over each others body.

Dean broke away from her lips and moved to her neck. Kaylee propped her leg on Deans as she squeezed him tight. Her eyes rolled back as his hand snaked between them and began rubbing her warm center through her jean, "Dean…we should…" Kaylee started but forgot what she was saying when she felt Dean push harder against her, causing her clit to throb.

"What was that?" he smiled against her. Kaylee started rocking against his hand and he began to rub faster, the friction becoming more intense, "Tell me you want me to make you cum Kaylee."

"I want you to…." Before Kaylee could give Dean his request, Dean's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled back from her and smiled.

"Wow you really do what it don't you?" Dean said moved closer to her.

Kaylee slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "It's your phone Dean."

Dean smiled and rolled over and pulled out his phone, "Hey dad what did you find?"

_"Nothing we don't already know but I found a job for you and Kaylee that need to be taken care of."_

"Ok what is it?"

_"Vampires one state over so you guys better pack it up and head out."_

"What are you going to do?"

_"I am going to head east and talk to a friend to see if Tom had contacted him before everything happened. I'll talk to you later."_

Dean looked over at Kaylee , "I guess we are leaving."

"Why what's going on?"

"Dad said the lock box was a dead end but there are a few Vamps about 500 miles from here."

Kaylee got off the bed and walked over to her bag, "Well then I guess we better hit the happy trail."

"Oh come on. Can we wait an hour….or two." Dean wined out.

"Dean stop thinking with your downstairs brain. We need to go and you know it."

"Yeah I know but you can't blame a guy from trying."

Kaylee smiled and walked over to kneel beside him on the bed, "I will make you a deal, you keep little Dean in his cage until to job is done then I am all your."

Dean licked his lips, "You got a deal. I mean how hard can a couple of vampires be."

"Then we have a deal. Now get up and let's go Romeo."

Dean stood up at watched as she packed up, "Did you have to call him little Dean?"

Kaylee turned around and looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You said keep little Dean in his cage when you should have said something like keep the beast in his cave or something like that."

"Cocky much?" Kaylee said.

"Oh you know it sweetheart." Dean smiled and they headed out the door.

**One hour earlier-John**

John walked into the old bank and into the back where the lock boxes were. He had not been to it in years and was unsure of what to expect.

He grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the box. Inside was nothing but a letter addressed to him. He opened it up and sat down at the small table behind him:

_John, if you are reading this then I must be dead and you are trying to find clues. I can assure you that my untimely death was no accident. A few months ago I can across some information that I was never suppose to have. I know you are still on your long journey to avenge Mary's death so I felt I should share this information with you. The year Mary died, there were also others who died the same way, all with a six mouth old infant. These children have been chosen by a very powerful demon to fulfill a purpose that I do not know of yet. Sam is one of these children. I have not located them all but there are many. Go to my cousin, Burt Gilliam. He knows of something that can help you find and kill the demon before it is too late. Take care my friend._

_***Review Please***_


	7. One Hot Night

**Rated M. Enjoy : )**

Kaylee and Dean walked through the door of the motel room and tossed their bags on the bed, "Well there went thirty minutes of my life." Kaylee said as she flopped on the bed and began to remove her shoes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean three vampires? John sent us after three vampires?"

"Are you seriously complaining?"

"No but man I felt like he we took the time to drive the 300 miles that it would have been a little more than 3. I mean hell they didn't even really put up a good fight. Such a disappointment."

"Personally I am glad." Dean said and walked over to the sink to wash his hand, "That just means more free time for us." Dean turned off the water and looked back at Kaylee, "As I recall we had a deal."

Kaylee looked over at him and smiled, "I remember what the deal was and I do believe I won."

"Bullshit! I killed two of those bitches and you got one so…I am the winner so strip down baby." Dean said.

"Whoa wait a minute. You may have killed two but that's only after I saved your ass so I would think I am the winner here."

"Whatever gets you through the night but I killed the most so I get what I want and right now I think you are wearing far too much clothing."

"I think I may have just changed my mind." Kaylee said and she walked passed him and over to the sink. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Ok ok…let's not get ahead of ourselves. We can always work something out." Dean said as he walked up behind her, "I mean I am a very reasonable man."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah. How about we just call it even?"

Kaylee washed off her face and turned around to him, "Even huh?" she asked and Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body next to his, "I think I can go for that."

"Good now how about we pick up where we left off the other day."

"I think that sound like a great idea right now." She said and Dean leaned down and kissed her deeply as Kaylee moaned into his mouth. He slid his hands down her back to her ass and lifted her up. Dean carried her over to the bed and slowly laid her down.

He stood at the side of the bed and watched as Kaylee parted her legs and let her hand rub her inner thighs.

That was all it took. He knelt down on the bed and pulled her up. Their lips met for a slow soft kiss. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight as their mouths opened wide for a deeper kiss. Kaylee could feel his cock against my leg. She moved her hips along his legs and pressed.

His hand took her face and tilted it back as he kissed her neck and worked down further. She felt his hands reach down to her breast and squeeze. Their moans were mixed together as their bodies moved together.

Kaylee reached down and felt his crotch and his moans echoed around the room. He wasted no time before ripping open top and tossing it aside followed by her bra. She reached to unbutton his pants as his mouth made contact with her bare chest, "Oh Dean."

"God I love the way you moan my name." Dean said and pulled away from her. He climbed off the bed and pulled her along with him. They began to rip the rest off the clothing off and throw them over to the side.

She could feel herself getting wetter by the second at the sight of his naked body in front of her. Kaylee reached down and grabbed his cock and found it fully erect. It was larger than she remembered.

They kissed again as Kaylee began to stroke his stiff cock as she inched closer to him. She felt his hands grab her head and gently push her in the direction of his manhood.

Dean's hips eased toward her mouth and she softly kissed the head. She felt his hips thrust forward as she took inch after inch until she was deep throating his entire cock.

She let her tongue circle his balls each time she hit the bottom. Dean groaned and his breathing quickened. Kaylee could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. She gripped his ass to hold him deep, "Oh fuck!" Dean moaned out and she watched his face as he shot his load down her throat. Each spurt brought moans from both. Kaylee continued to stroke his semi-hard cock as he pulled out, "Holy shit you are good at that."

"Thanks." Kaylee said and wiped her mouth and got up from the floor, "I just hope you aren't done yet."

"Oh baby I can go all night." Dean said and pushed her over to the bed. Kaylee wanted him inside her right then, but he had other plans. Dean spread her legs wide and placed his face near her opening. She pushed forward with anticipation. The touch of his tongue sent chills down her spine. Her juices were flowing even more with each passing of her clit.

Suddenly she felt a finger at her opening and before her could push against it, he entered to the hilt. Her body felt as though it was going to explode at any moment. She could feel her lips spread further as another finger entered her. As his tongue flicked over her clit, he pumped his fingers faster and she came apart, "Fuck…yes…oh God!" As she came, she felt juices soaking the bed. With his fingers still inside her, he crawled up to her face and kissed her. The taste was awesome. She held his head and they kissed like never before. The movements of her hips were enough to say what she wanted next.

Dean removed his fingers and Kaylee pulled them to her mouth and licked them clean. "Damn that's hot." Dean said and suddenly Kaylee felt the pressure of his weight on top of her, and then felt the head of his rock hard dick enter. She grabbed his ass and wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him deeper.

Finally he was all the way in and picking up the pace. The look on her face and sounds from my throat told him all he needed to know and that was he was hitting the right places, "Dean…Harder. Oh please fuck me hard!" The quicker and harder he went, the louder she got.

"Damn you feel so fucking good." He moaned

Kaylee felt his hands reach under her ass and hold her tight. Their bodies were meshed into one. It wasn't long before she came again, screaming louder than before but this wasn't going to stop him though and he kept pounding away.

Dean decided to slow it down some so they could kiss again, trying to breath at the same time was very difficult. He leaned up and without a word, rolled her over.

Her hands gripped the cover as he entered again and she buried her face to cover the screams. The last thing she wanted was for someone to hear the noises and think someone was being murdered. His long cock pounding was a feeling she had never felt. He could tell he had her near orgasm again and refused to back off.

"Dean please…don't stop!"

"Shit baby I am so close."

Kaylee pushed back, taking every inch and felt him push and hold it. Their orgasm shook the bed as well as their bodies. Kaylee spun around and with a surprised look on his face, she took his cock in her mouth, sucking their cum off his shaft. She could tell by the loud moan that he wasn't expecting that.

Finally, Kaylee leaned up and kissed him before he rolled off of her, "Wow Dean…Holy shit that was amazing."

"You're telling me." They both lay exhausted and knew it wouldn't be the last.

Neither of them moved. Dean just pulled the covers over them and it wasn't long before they were fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Kaylee woke up and looked over at Dean. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered the night before. He was really more than she ever expected. She slowly climbed out of bed and grabbed her clothes from her bag as she made her way to the shower.

When she got in, she stood under the hot water and just let it fall on her body. Thoughts of last night ran through her mind. She couldn't help but wonder if it was a mistake. As awesome as the sex was, she wondered if maybe they were getting to close. Maybe John was right. Maybe one day she would end up getting Dean hurt. She just shook the thoughts out of her mind. Dean Winchester wasn't a one woman man and she wasn't looking to settle down again any time soon. They were just two friends who just happen to be sexually attracted to each other. That's all it was and to her there was nothing wrong with that. They could make this partnership work, no problem.

When Dean opened his eyes, he looked over and saw that Kaylee wasn't next to him, "Kaylee?" he called out and then she heard the shower running and smiled. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. When he opened the door he walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain, causing her to jump, "Dean! God you scared the shit out of me."

"Now how are you going to get up and get in the shower without telling me?"

"Sorry Dean maybe next time. A girl needs her space from time to time Dean." Dean looked her up and down and licked his lips, "Well baby I am about to invade your space over and over." Dean said and step in the shower, taking her in his arm.

"Is that the best line you could come up with Dean because I have to say I expected a little more from you."

"Well then let me just try something else." Dean said and dipped his head to take one of her breast into his mouth. Kaylee threw her head back and let out a soft moan. Just as Dean began to run his hand down her stomach, they heard the door slam shut, "What the hell was that?" Kaylee asked and turned off the water.

"I don't know but whoever it was is dead." Dean grabbed two towels from the rack. They wrapped the towels around them and walked out of the shower to see John standing by the door, "Dad?"

"Well this is awkward." Kaylee said, tightening the towel around her.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything important." He said as he glared at them.

"No but couldn't you have called." Dean said.

"Sorry but I didn't think you two would be acting like you are on your honeymoon Dean." John said as he just glared at his son.

"Ok well I am just going to get dressed." Kaylee said and backed her way into the bathroom.

"Dean we need to talk."

"I know what you are going to say dad and we had this talk when I was ten so…."

"It's not about that Dean. Uh, I have some bad news." Dean saw the look on his fathers face and knew something big must have gone on.

When Kaylee walked out of the shower, she saw Dean dressed and sitting at the table with his bad, "Ok guys so what's the plan now." She said in a chipper voice.

"Kaylee why don't you sit down for a minute." John said. As Kaylee looked between the two men, she became worried.

"No thanks but I think I better stand. What's going on?"

John looked over at Dean and gave him a look. Dean just sighed and knew this was going to be really hard. He got up and walked over to Kaylee, "Listen Kaylee, uh, I'm so sorry." He said as he looked at Kaylee's face, "It's your parents."

Kaylee felt her heart hit the floor, "What about them? They are ok right?" she asked and Dean looked at his father, "Dean right?"

"No Kaylee they aren't." Dean said and his heart broke for her.

"No," she said and began to sob, "No they have to be alright. Please." Dean just pulled her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

John got up from his chair and walked over to the two in the middle of the room, "Sweetie I am so sorry."

Kaylee pulled away from Dean and looked at John, "When?" was all she could get out.

"Last night. They were killed in your house."

"Why? Why would someone want to…" she started and she knew exactly who it was that seemed to be killing everyone she got close to, "Kayden." She whispered.

John and Dean just looked between each other, "Kaylee, do you know who could have done this?" Dean asked.

"Yes and I know who killed Tom." She said and began to sob again.

"Who is it Kaylee?" John asked

"My brother." She said and the two men looked at each other and had a feeling there was a little more to the store about The Hampton."

**Please Review and let us know what you think!**


End file.
